Home of the Heart
by kotoko minazuki
Summary: Natsuki has to figure out where she will live after graduating from High School (with Shizuru's help, of course). Set during the events of "New Year, New Life".
1. Chapter 1: Question

**Author's Note:**  
This story blossomed from the brief mention in **New Year, New Life** that Natsuki moved in with Shizuru for college. My impish inner Shizuru couldn't resist the opening line, though you'll see she does get some payback for that. The story began stewing in my head around the same time as the ``recent'' **Child of Doubt**, but my muse decided to be playful with me here. Between her sometimes dangling inspiration tantalizingly just out of reach and convincing her ally, life, to throw up other complications for me to deal with, I haven't been able to put in the work to complete this as soon as I might have wished. On the other hand, I certainly cannot complain about some of the things that life has found for me to do otherwise.

I'd like to extend a special thank you to **MahouLVH** for encouragement, reading and suggestions and to **Avadan232** for betaing this.

.

This story is set in the same world as my other **Mai HiME** fictions. It fits after **Child of Doubt** in **New Year, New Life** after chapter 8 (``A Picture of Home'') and interspersed with chapter 9 (``Graduation'').

.

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 1**

**Question**

* * *

``Natsuki, we need to talk.'' Shizuru's words cut through Natsuki's consciousness, stopping her as soon as she entered the apartment.

``Shizuru...'' Natsuki turned to her, stricken, the blood pulled from her face by the sheer terror at what words might follow those.

Seeing her girlfriend's fear, Shizuru immediately relented. ``Don't worry, Natsuki. I'm not going to say anything you need be afraid of, rather I hope it to be good.'' The smile creeping to her face broke into a giggle. ``But... the look on your face there was priceless.'' Contrition softened her mirth. ``But that is only because I know you never need fear what it looks like you might expect.''

``Shizuru... I... you...'' Natsuki brought her emotions back under control. ``You owe me for that.'' Her face returned to a more normal color, red in this case, as Shizuru's sincerity calmed her previous fright. The edges of a smile played at her mouth. ``But, you did get me good there.''

Seeing that Natsuki was no longer frightened or angry, Shizuru broke into a happier smile. ``All right, I owe you. Your reaction there is one I will always remember ...and hope I never see in truth.'' She came over to Natsuki and took her hand in apology and comfort. ``But there was an element of truth to my teasing. I would like to talk about something with you.''

``Well.'' Natsuki chuckled at her own reaction and Shizuru's amusement at it. ``Now that you've stopped and restarted my heart, what do you want to talk about?'' Before Shizuru could answer, she looked her in the eye. ``But I guess I should say something first, though.'' She squeezed Shizuru's hand. ``I'm sorry I reacted like that. I really should trust you more, not only to never suddenly spring bad news on me, but also to be there loving me.'' She shook her head at her own inadequacy with words. ``In many ways what I've found here with you is... unbelievable, like a dream. Part of me expects—fears—to wake up from it and find that the world really wasn't this good to me. So... I'm sorry, your words triggered that fear, the fear that the dream might be ending.'' She strengthened her grasp of Shizuru's hand, drawing strength and reassurance. ``And that mere thought was more terrifying than anything I've ever seen.'' A wry grin pulled at her expression. ``I can actually say it was scarier than facing my own death—or ours together.''

``Natsuki.'' Shizuru put every bit of her love into that name. ``I'm sorry. I... I never meant to cause you pain, that kind of pain with that teasing. I...''

``I know.''

Shizuru shook her head and continued, knowing Natsuki understood her need to say more. ``You're right, I owe you. And for that I will spend the rest of my life paying you back, and gladly. For what I owe you is every day, every hour, to show you that I love you, want you, and will never leave you, for as long as we both shall live.''

By the time she finished, Shizuru was blushing as deep a red as Natsuki.

``Shizuru, I know that. I trust you for that. But thank you for saying it again, and even more, thank you for putting up with my silly fears and doubts.'' She pulled Shizuru closer. ``You know I feel the same about you. I love you, and if there is anything I can do to prove it, I want to.''

``You just did.'' Shizuru pulled her into an embrace. ``Please forgive me.''

``Of course, dear.''

.

After a bit, the two relaxed their embrace and by mutual consent sat down together on the sofa.

``Um, Natsuki,'' Shizuru began hesitantly, ``would you mind if we actually got around to what I so clumsily tried to start a conversation about earlier?

``Go ahead,'' Natsuki said. But the uncertain little girl in her kept a hold of Shizuru's hand for reassurance. Shizuru didn't mind in the slightest.

``I was wondering what plans you've made for a place to live during college, since the dorms of Fuuka Gakuen will naturally no longer be an option then.''

``I...'' Natsuki ducked her head in embarrassment. ``I haven't really thought that far yet. I was so focused on passing the entrance exam to Fuuka University that I never got around to thinking of anything beyond `university with you'. I'm sorry.''

``There's nothing to be sorry about. I think you prioritized your time well.'' She smiled. ``After all, what good would an apartment like your old one be if you didn't get into Fuuka University and had to go elsewhere.'' Natsuki's innate intelligence made it a fair bet that she would not stop her education with high school. That, at least, was obvious to Shizuru. ``And there is still plenty of time before the term ends for you to find a place.''

``Yeah, you're right,'' Natsuki looked over. ``After all, you were able to find this place pretty quickly after the carnival.''

``And the market for apartments was a lot tighter then, given the destruction and people displaced by the carnival.'' Natsuki nodded in agreement. ``What kind of a place would you want? I'd be happy to help you look.''

``Thanks.'' Natsuki stared up at the ceiling, thinking on the fly. ``I don't need much, just a place to sleep, like my dorm. Not too far from campus would be good.'' Her voice grew quieter. ``I'd like it to be conveniently close to here, and a couple chairs and a table would be nice when... if you come over. Oh, and I'd need someplace to park my motorcycle.''

``Hmm...'' Shizuru ran over these requirements in her on mind. As she did, her expression changed minutely.

Natsuki had learned to read much of this enigmatic face and she chuckled. ``All right. Now that you've decided my plans, could you let me know what they are?''

``Natsuki.'' Shizuru laughed at her girlfriends teasing. ``I will admit to thinking of something, but the decision really is yours to make. All I will do is point out possibilities for you. Whatever you decide, I will agree to.''

``You win. You only have a suggestion.'' Natsuki replied playfully. ``But you still haven't told me what it is.''

``Since you're thinking of someplace convenient to both campus and here...'' This time it was Shizuru's voice which grew quiet and hesitant. ``Would Natsuki consider maybe moving in here ...with me?'' Shizuru's face turned a red worthy of Natsuki. She quickly continued, ``Of course we'd have to check with the landlord, and I don't know if there will be enough room for you, and I don't know if where you're currently parking your motorcycle would work for you in that case, or if you even would want to do this, or...''

``Shizuru.'' Natsuki interrupted her babbling on. ``Shizuru, if you'll let me get a word in to answer.'' She grew a matching blush. ``Living together with you ...wherever, is something I've dreamed of, so if you're willing and would let me...''

``Natsuki. I truly am willing, and would like that, and that you want it too...''

The sat quietly for a bit, savoring this further declaration of their love.

Finally Shizuru spoke. ``Well, in order to realize this dream of ...ours, I guess we'll need to get started on the practical aspects.'' She got up and headed to where she kept her personal papers. ``I know we'll need to talk to the landlord to make it official. Let me get my copy of the lease to see if it would even allow this, or whether we'll need to renegotiate it.''

Natsuki agreed, walking with Shizuru as she went to get the lease. ``And we should probably tell your parents as well,'' she added.

``Yes, though I don't think we need to worry about their reaction.'' The two smiled at each other, agreeing and also very pleased with Shizuru's parents acceptance of them and their relationship.

``And,'' Natsuki added, ``If I'm going to live here, you have to let me pay my half of the rent.''

Shizuru opened her mouth to protest, then saw the determined look in Natsuki's eyes. ``All right, Natsuki. If you _really_ want, we can share paying the rent.''

``Thanks.'' Natsuki was relieved that Shizuru gave in to her request so quickly. She had been ready to argue the point. She really wanted to live here as an equal partner, not some guest. After all, her father gave her that stipend for a reason.

Shizuru quickly found the lease in her well-organized papers. She pulled it out and the two read it together.

``It looks like we will need to negotiate some changes in this with the landlord,'' Shizuru commented. ``I don't see a way around the `for a single resident' clause here.''

``True, that,'' Natsuki agreed. ``And I think we'll be better off with you doing the negotiations. You're so much better at that type of thing. I might end up with us evicted.''

``Thank you for your confidence in me, but don't sell yourself short, Natsuki. You've quite improved your negotiating skills since I first met you.'' She smiled. ``And my father does _not_ discuss business strategy with incompetents.''

``Maybe.'' Natsuki wasn't so sure of herself, though she found it hard to argue with Shizuru, remembering how Toru had used her as a sounding board to prepare for an important meeting. She smiled. That was at that same dinner he'd told her the full truth about Shizumi's miscarriage. ``But why use a novice when there's a master of the art handy.'' When Shizuru combined a quizzically raised eyebrow with a blush at the compliment, Natsuki added, ``If you want me to practice, let's do it on something a little less important.''

``All right. But I think you being there as well will actually help the negotiations.''

``If you say so, master,'' Natsuki teased, ``but please tell me what to say and do.''

``I would be more than glad to do so, Natsuki, if that will make you feel better.''


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 2**

**The First Meeting**

* * *

Shizuru soon arranged for the two of them to meet with the apartment manager one day after school. She was a middle aged lady with a businesslike manner who lived in another building about a block away, and answered the door immediately upon Shizuru's ringing the bell. She showed them to a sofa and pair of chairs around a low table in her front room.

``You might remember my friend, Kuga Natsuki, from her visits to my apartment,'' Shizuru began, introducing her. ``Natsuki, this is Setoyama-han, the apartment manager.''

Natsuki bowed as she greeted her.

``I'm glad to finally have the chance to meet you properly after your visits, Kuga-san,'' Setoyama replied. When the introductions were complete, she turned back to Shizuru. ``So, what brings you here today?

``Natsuki will also be entering college this spring,'' Shizuru began, ``and we've decided to room together. We both like my current apartment, but it looks like the lease isn't worded to let us do that.'' Shizuru extended her copy of the document across the table. ``So we came to talk to you.''

The landlady picked up the lease and read it over, whispering thoughtfully to herself.

While she read, Natsuki and Shizuru sat quietly and patiently waiting for her. At least that was the impression they gave. Inside, Natsuki had to squelch her desire to say something or fidget, but she did. Shizuru had asked this of her, warning her this might happen, so she was determined to stay calm and quiet like her girlfriend had asked.

``You're right, this lease doesn't allow you to sublet or have roommates. I assume you'd like to modify it to add Kuga-san?''

Shizuru agreed that she would.

``Is there anything else you'd like to do beyond that?''

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, then said, ``There is one more thing. I own a motorcycle. When visiting, I've been parking it a spot on the side of the building where Shizuru told me to. I'd like someplace to park it nearby. It doesn't take that much space ...well, you've seen it, so you know the size.''

Setoyama smiled. ``Thank you for asking. You could continue parking in that same spot, if it is satisfactory for you.''

``That's fine. Do we need to pay any more for the permanent use of that spot?''

``No, Fujino-san already is. She has been for the past year and a half.''

``Shizuru, are you?'' Natsuki looked at her girlfriend, unsure whether to be mad she wasn't told of this or happy because Shizuru was doing something for her.

Shizuru said she was, but looked entirely unrepentant for her actions.

Natsuki nodded back, accepting Shizuru's statement, though her expression implied that they would talk more about this later, in private. A few more unspoken words passed between them, and Shizuru turned back to Setoyama.

``I think that's all we were looking for. Is there anything more you need of us?'' she asked.

``Well, I would normally point out to a pair of girls wanting to rent this unit that it only has a _single_ bedroom, but as you're both already quite familiar with it, I'll assume you understand and know how you'll work that out.''

The girls nodded in agreement that they had. It was obvious that Setoyama wasn't used to renting to lesbian couples who would share a bedroom—and a bed. Thankfully she seemed to have no reservations about such couples, merely a lack of experience.

``Other than that, I normally want to interview any new residents and maybe even check some references. However,'' she smiled at Natsuki, ``I've known Fujino-san for a bit now, and you've been a well mannered and regular visitor for most of that time, so I feel I already know how you will act as a tenant better than any interview would tell me. I'll say we can skip that formality and say that's been done here.''

``Thank you, Setoyama-san,'' Natsuki replied, and both girls bowed in thanks.

``Unfortunately, there is one complication,'' said Setoyama, in a quieter voice. ``This past December the original owner of this property sold it, so things will have to proceed a little differently than when you first moved in, Fujino-san. The new owner, Kamiya-san, has a much more hands-on style, and he likes to handle lease negotiations himself. Daiura-san, the previous owner, tended to leave that up to me. I would hope Kamiya-san wouldn't decide any differently than I, but he picked up some different ideas during his time working in America. I will surely let him know my favorable opinion.''

Another thought crossed Setoyama's face, and she continued, ``But I can see Kamiya-san having more concerns than usual in this case. Sadly, he has also just recently had a bad experience with a pair of students in another of his apartments.'' She smiled sadly. ``You know that student's don't have the reputation of being the best and most responsible tenants, and in this case, they proved that to him. He had quite the trouble, as their parents continued to pay rent and they didn't violate any explicit terms of the lease, but were causing endless trouble. Sadly, their parents did nothing to control them. The law gives a tenant like that many advantages in such a situation.''

``We know,'' said Shizuru, ``and we hope that our behavior does nothing to reinforce that stereotype, or cause any other problems.''

``Thank you.'' Setoyama looked relieved that neither seemed offended at this common perception. ``I hope things go well. He's frequently taken my word on things here, but sometimes...'' She trailed off then gave the girls a sad smile. ``I'm sure you understand—or if not, you soon will—how we ladies do not always receive equal treatment in the business world.''

``Unfortunately, we do understand,'' Shizuru answered and Natsuki agreed with a nod. Shizuru returned a knowing smile. ``We ladies do what we must.'' She and Natsuki then turned more serious. ``Thank you for your help with this,'' they both said, giving her a slight bow.

``Then I will let Kamiya-san know. Here's his meishi.'' She pushed a business card across the table to them. ``Would you like me to arrange a meeting with him, or would you like to set one up yourselves?''

``I think we will do the later,'' said Shizuru. ``Though we very much appreciate any words of introduction you might give him first.''

``Of course. And thank you for being such good tenants,'' Setoyama concluded with a bow.

``Thank you for vouching for us and trusting us not to disappoint you,'' Natsuki said this out loud with her straightforward nature, whereas Shizuru conveyed it more subtly, though she was no less grateful.

They all got up and Setoyama walked them to the door, thanking them again as they departed.

ooo OOO ooo

The next day at school, Natsuki joined Mai and Mikoto for lunch. Mai continued to often make a bento for Natsuki as well. Natsuki no longer declined these after recovering from her crisis of confidence over why Shizuru's mom would love her. The three sat at a table outside the lunchroom as the weather was starting to warm up.

``Natsuki,'' Mai began once they all started eating, ``It looks like you've been both happy and worried about something these past few days.'' She gave a disarming smile. ``Tell.''

Natsuki stared back at her. Mai was once again trying to help, meddling. Natsuki sighed. Mai really did mean well, and she _was_ a friend so probably had some right to ask, but opening up to answer a question like this was not something that came easily to someone as private as she.

Natsuki glanced over to check that Mikoto was engrossed in her lunch. She was. She then looked back at Mai and slowly began. ``Yeah. You're right. Have you been taking lessons from Shizuru?'' This seemed somehow better to Natsuki than believing that she was this obvious to others.

``No.'' Mai laughed. ``I _am_ your friend, and we even roomed together for a while, so I've gotten to know—and care for—you.''

This earned a smile and a nod from Natsuki. ``That's actually part of it. Rooming together. We've decided where I will live after graduating.'' Her smile grew to fill her entire face, making it obvious who the ``we'' was. ``Shizuru wants me to move in with her, so that's what we'll do.''

``That's wonderful!'' said Mai, clasping her hands below her face, beaming as only a love-struck maiden can. ``I'm sure you'll both be happy ...and do well together.''

``Natsuki and Shizuru are good,'' interjected Mikoto, taking a momentary break from devouring her lunch.

Mai looked back at the blushing Natsuki. ``That's more than enough reason for you to be happy, but now I'm more confused as to why you would be worried. It sounds like this is the perfect arrangement ...for both of you.''

``Well... I...'' Natsuki hunted for words. ``...I'm afraid.'' When Mai tilted her head quizzically, Natsuki elaborated. ``You see, Shizuru's lease restricts her to a single resident. We went to talk with the landlord about this, and we'll have to renegotiate the lease if I'm going to move in with Shizuru. But a new owner purchased the apartments, and he's had some bad experiences renting to young students like us before, I believe girls, too. It looks like he may not be easy to get him to agree to the lease modifications we'd need. ...So, I'm... scared we might not be able to live there together like we...'' Natsuki trailed off into silence, and found her lunch enthralling.

``I see,'' said Mai. ``And you don't want to both move somewhere else, maybe even somewhere bigger, because...'' She gave Natsuki an understanding smile and explained, ``That apartment has to be full of special memories and feelings ...for both of you.''

Natsuki nodded, agreeing with Mai but not trusting her voice, and for that matter not trusting her brain to come up with words, either.

``Don't give up hope,'' Mai told her. ``You and Shizuru, especially together...'' She shook her head. ``I certainly wouldn't want to be up against the two of you.''

``But...'' Natsuki's voice was low and hesitant.

``Natsuki and Shizuru can do anything together,'' commented Mikoto, once again surfacing from her lunch to look at Natsuki. ``Be happy,'' she told her.

Mai spread her hands as if to say, ``See.'' Her young friend sometimes did speak with the clear truth of a child.

The corners of Natsuki's mouth quivered on the edge of a smile. She found this encouragement from her friends really did help. It couldn't completely banish her doubts and worries, but that was because what she hoped for was _that_ important. ``I'll try,'' she agreed.

They ate on in silence for a while.

Natsuki finally moved to change the subject as her muscles of hope and fear were both tired, and felt as if they would collapse if this topic came back up. ``So, Mai, have you fleshed out your plans after graduation any?''

``A little,'' said Mai. ``I'm definitely planning on going to culinary school so I can open my own restaurant. The question is whether I go directly, or spend another year here, working at Linden Baum, gaining experience, so Mikoto and I could go to college together.'' Nothing needed to be said of their attachment to each other, or for that matter, of Mai's continuing indecision between Tate and Reito.

ooo OOO ooo

At the end of the school day, Natsuki stopped by Sakomizu-sensei's desk in the faculty room at school.

``Why, hello Natsuki. What brings you here today?'' he asked.

``Sensei, I was wondering...'' She mentally took Shizuru's hand for support and inspiration, and stood straighter for this. ``Since the university entrance exams are done with, and things are winding down to the end this term, I wondered if I might take a day off here or there to arrange for a place to live next year.'' She smiled at him, not quite one worthy of Shizuru, but with definite tendencies that direction. ``I hope my attendance this year has been satisfactory, as well as my grades. I agree that the later are not negotiable.'' She remembered the deal that Shizuru had brokered between her and Sakomizu: she wouldn't have to repeat a year provided she maintained satisfactory grades and attendance.

``I see.'' Sakomizu paused for a moment. ``Yes, your attendance so far this year has been quite acceptable. Some of your teachers have even commented on it, as well as your studiousness. So, I think a day or two off to arrange an apartment or other lodging for college might be allowable. After all, you have been accepted to Fuuka University, and your grades have also been good.''

``Thank you for your permission, sensei,'' Natsuki calmly answered, taking his possible acceptance for full agreement. ``I'll make sure to tell you before I would take such a day off, and I will only take part of a day if I possibly can.''

``Ah, of course. Please do that.''

Natsuki thanked him, bowed, and left the faculty room.

Sakomizu watched her go. She had definitely changed over this past year. The Natsuki he was used to working with a couple of years ago would never have been able to convince him like this, nor turn his possible acquiescence into full-blown agreement. In fact, it was the rare student—rare person at all, in fact—who could get him to conform to their wishes. The last one he could recall had been Shizuru Fujino, and when he thought on it, Natsuki's style of convincing felt very much like hers. Oh well, this was not something worth worrying about. He had ended up giving his word, so he would keep it.

.

Back at the apartment, Natsuki told Shizuru of this arrangement. ``And thank you for your help in convincing Sakomizu-sensei.''

``You're welcome, but...'' Shizuru looked puzzled. ``How did I help you? I'm very glad that I could, but I would appreciate knowing how I did so.''

Natsuki grinned at her success at almost teasing Shizuru, then turned sincere as she explained. ``In two ways, actually. First, I thought of how you would approach this, and tried to negotiate in the same way. Second, when I was facing Sakomizu-sensei, in my mind I reached out and took your hand.'' Natsuki looked down and blushed. ``And you gave me the strength and courage I needed.''

``You already have that strength and courage on your own,'' said Shizuru, but her expression told Natsuki how much this explanation meant to her. Then a twinkle entered Shizuru's eye. ``But it sounds like Natsuki will soon cease to need me.''

``No!'' Natsuki couldn't help but react to this teasing. ``I'll always need you... want you... love you. Please... stay.''

Shizuru giggled. Natsuki's reaction was as cute as she could have hoped. ``Of course, dear. I'm always here for you. You know I was teasing then.''

``I know.'' Natsuki sighed. ``And I suppose I should be happy to give you the entertainment of that reaction. But...'' She sighed again and looked back up at Shizuru, smiling at their interplay.

``Thank you, dear.'' Shizuru smiled back. ``Both for your `entertaining reaction,' but more for your telling how I helped you ...and most of all, for just being you.''

``You're welcome.'' Natsuki relaxed, glad to have made Shizuru happy, and to have played one more little act to strengthen their relationship.

Shizuru smiled back, thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3: In Sickness and Health

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 3**

**In Sickness and Health**

* * *

Natsuki arrived home a couple days later to find Shizuru staring at a textbook on the table.

``Shizuru?'' she asked.

``Oh. Hi, Natsuki.'' Shizuru brought her mind out of her textbook. ``I was able to get in contact with Kamiya-han.'' She glanced at a note on the table beside her textbook. ``We're scheduled to meet the day after tomorrow. That's pretty much the only time he has available, as he's leaving on an extended business trip soon after, and we need to finalize this before he'll return.'' She looked back up at Natsuki. ``Of course, he's busy taking care of things before leaving, so it took us some effort to find a time to meet.'' She coughed once.

``Are you all right?'' Natsuki was instantly concerned. This wasn't like Shizuru. She never got sick, but...

``I'll be fine.''

Natsuki noticed Shizuru only spoke of the future, not how she was now. That meant Shizuru was _not_ well now, else she would have said so. She would not lie to Natsuki, but even now, she would do her utmost to keep Natsuki form worrying. This was likely as much instinct for her as conscious thought.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru's teacup was empty. ``Here, let me make you some more tea. I think you could use it.'' Gentle caring filled her voice.

``I guess that would be good for me.'' Shizuru sounded even more fatigued than she looked.

Natsuki disappeared into the kitchen. She returned shortly, carrying a tray with tea for both of them as well as lemon slices and a jar of honey for Shizuru to add to hers. ``Here you go,'' she said, setting down the tray. She gestured toward the cups. ``This may not be your favorite flavor, but I hope it'll make you feel better. And here's some honey and lemon you can add for your throat.''

``Thank you.'' Shizuru's quiet answer showed how tired she was, and her weak smile said that Natsuki's caring was an even better medicine for her than the tea itself. She squeezed some lemon into her tea, stirred in a generous dollop of honey, then took a sip.

The two sat there quietly for a while, savoring the tea and each other's company. Their simple presence was enough for each other; no words were needed.

By the time they finished their tea, Shizuru was looking even more tired and pale. She didn't object when Natsuki led her to the sofa and covered her with a blanket. Shizuru's skin was already warm with a fever.

``You just sit here and rest,'' Natsuki ordered. ``I'm going to go out and get us some dinner. After you've had that, you're going to bed.''

``But...'' Shizuru protested.

``You're sick and need to rest to get better.''

``But... what about ordering takeout?'' Shizuru was able to get the words out this time.

``Oh.'' That possibility hadn't occurred to Natsuki. ``That could work.'' She tilted her head and asked herself, ``But what? And from where?''

Shizuru smiled back, happy to let Natsuki take charge and entrusting herself to her care.

Natsuki continued thinking out loud. ``Something nutritious would be good, as you need that strength to fight off this cold, and of course it should be something you like.'' She laughed. ``So pizza is the wrong answer for many reasons.''

Shizuru nodded and grinned back.

Natsuki continued, ``I was thinking something with soup, perhaps. Otome doesn't deliver, though. ...Too bad, we have a tradition of their food helping us. And you've been so good about cooking here, ...and teaching me how to cook together, that I'm not that familiar with places who'd deliver here.'' Natsuki got up and retrieved Shizuru's phone book while she was talking out her thoughts and started flipping through it. ``How does curry udon sound?'' She asked. ``It looks like Ne no Tsu might be able to deliver that. The spice in that could help clear your head and lungs, the meat will be good for you, and it has some veggies too, because...'' She and Shizuru smiled at each other, remembering how it had taken Natsuki a while to learn to appreciate and enjoy those.

``Sure,'' Shizuru answered, thankful to let Natsuki do the thinking and deciding for her, but also touched that Natsuki still wanted to make sure it was something she'd want.

A brief phone call confirmed they would indeed deliver and Natsuki placed the order. She put away the phone book and returned with more tea to wait with Shizuru for their dinner to arrive.

.

Natsuki answered the knock at the door and paid the delivery girl for two large, steaming bowls. It was a sign of how sick Shizuru was that she didn't even put up a token resistance to Natsuki paying for dinner. As she stared at the bowl on the table in front of her, Shizuru also noticed that Natsuki had managed to set the table with napkins, chopsticks, and all else that might go with dinner, and she did this all when bringing the tea, without Shizuru noticing. She took a closer look around the table. Natsuki had left her own bottle of mayonnaise in the refrigerator. Shizuru was too tired to try to figure out why.

Shizuru settled for just looking at Natsuki's face. She did this almost unconsciously, but it still made her feel better. Natsuki had that ability. She finally took a sip of the soup, closed her eyes to savor the warm nutrition making its way down her throat. After a second one, she gave Natsuki a wan smile. ``Thank you, love,'' she said, borrowing Natsuki's terseness, knowing it would be understood.

``You're welcome.'' Natsuki's voice was filled with love and concern.

.

The two shared a quiet dinner. Most of the conversation consisted of unspoken words of caring, concern and love flowing between them. Neither rushed.

Shizuru finally set down her chopsticks, having eaten as much as her body wanted. She looked up at Natsuki who was idly chasing the last shards of noodles around the bottom of her bowl. ``Thank you again.''

``Anytime.'' Natsuki smiled back. ``Now lets get you to bed where you can rest and get better,'' she said, coming around the table to give Shizuru a hand.

Shizuru wasn't sure whether she actually needed to lean on Natsuki for the walk to the bedroom, but it certainly felt good to do so.

Halfway there, she stopped. ``The dishes...''

``I'll take care of everything once you're tucked in bed, resting. Don't worry about it.''

``But...''

``Please let me,'' Natsuki half begged, half ordered.

Shizuru didn't have the energy to argue.

Natsuki helped her change into her usual nighttime yukata and tucked her into bed. She then returned with a glass of water for Shizuru's nightstand in case she got thirsty in the middle of the night.

``Will you be all right while I go clean things up?'' Natsuki asked. ``I'll be back as soon as I'm done cleaning up.''

Natsuki glanced over at the straight chair in the corner of the bedroom. Memories came flooding back. She'd spent her first night here in that chair after helping a sleepy Shizuru to bed. She would have left, but the nightmare Shizuru was having pulled her back, so she sat there—gently stroking Shizuru's back, tenderly smoothing away her terror—until a peaceful sleep took them both. Breakfast together the next morning had been the start of their study sessions together. And those led to them being together more, and more than just simply together. With these memories, a smile grew on Natsuki's face. That chair, no this whole apartment, had been the start and the place of so much good, of healing ...for both of them. She hoped they would be able to continue living here, together.

Natsuki looked back to Shizuru, still smiling from the memories, and gestured to the chair. ``I'll sleep over there in case you need me. That way I won't toss and turn in your bed, disturbing the sleep you need to get better.''

Shizuru's expression showed she held those same fond memories. ``No,'' she told Natsuki. ``You don't need to ...you shouldn't do that.''

Natsuki lifted a quizzical eyebrow at her. ``Why?''

``I'll be fine right here, and _you_ also need to get a good night's sleep. You also need to be extra careful not to catch whatever it is that I have.'' She paused, smiled, and shook her head. ``I know I can't convince you to go sleep in your dorm. So could I maybe convince you to sleep on the sofa? You've done that before.''

``All right.'' Natsuki let herself be convinced. ``I'll sleep on the sofa. You don't need distractions from sleep, and I can see you're trying your best to keep me from also catching whatever you have. But...'' She took out Shizuru's cell phone and set it on the nightstand next to the water. ``If you need _anything_, call me. And if you don't feel like yelling, use this.'' It was her turn to smile at memory. ``I know you have my number programmed into the fastest speed dial there. You could call me in your sleep, so I won't worry about your ability to do that. I'll keep mine with me, so promise not to hesitate?'' Shizuru looked like she might, so Natsuki concluded. ``Your choice: promise to call me, or I sleep in the chair here.''

``Yes dear,'' Shizuru finally capitulated.

Natsuki pulled up the covers, kissed Shizuru on the forehead, and headed for the door. She paused there, looked back, and told Shizuru, ``Now, rest and heal ...and remember I love you.''

ooo OOO ooo

Next morning, Natsuki's alarm brought her bolt upright on the sofa. She relaxed a bit on discovering it was only her alarm and not Shizuru calling her for help.

She stealthily padded down the hall and peeped into Shizuru's room, silently standing and watching her for a while. Her girlfriend lay in bed, sleeping fitfully, the glass of water beside her on the nightstand half-drunk. Shizuru would give an occasional cough, turn over and continue sleeping, never fully waking up but not really sleeping well either. Natsuki crept away to the kitchen, hoping for Shizuru to get as much sleep as possible.

Natsuki quietly got out the rice cooker and rice. She was glad she had read the instructions in detail last night to be sure of how to make okayu in it. That was simple, a common dish to serve the sick, and they had the rice on hand to make it. She remembered being served that in the hospital when she was sick. It seemed to help her then.

After starting the okayu cooking and setting out a tray with bowl, spoon and napkin for Shizuru to use when it was ready, Natsuki sat down to write a note.

.

_Dearest Shizuru,_

_It looks like you woke up before I got back. Please forgive me for not being here when you woke up. I hope you're feeling better. I've gone out for a couple quick errands. I'll be right back as soon as I can. If you're hungry, you can find okayu in the rice-cooker. With luck it will have finished cooking by the time you read this, and hopefully I didn't mess it up too much._

_I'll be back soon. Please rest and get better. And remember I love you._

_Your Natsuki_

.

Natsuki put on her riding suit, then left the note on a chair right outside the bedroom before quietly leaving. She hoped she the note would be obvious even if Shizuru was only half awake. She also hoped that Shizuru wouldn't be so out of it as to trip on the chair, and that her moving around hadn't awakened Shizuru.


	4. Chapter 4: Nurse Natsuki

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 4**

**Nurse Natsuki**

* * *

Natsuki zoomed to school on her bike. She didn't bother to hide its parking or even change out of her riding suit, but headed directly to the nurses office. Fortunately Yohko was already there, sitting at her desk. She turned when Natsuki barged in.

``Sensei, I need your help.''

``Oh?'' Yohko raised a questioning eyebrow at her both attire and statement.

``Shizuru's really sick and...'' Natsuki went on to describe her symptoms.

``Hmm.'' Yohko pondered what Natsuki had described and asked a couple more questions. ``This sounds like the nasty version of the flu that I've heard is emerging.'' She got up and headed over to the cabinets on along one wall. ``Even though Shizuru's graduated and not technically under my care anymore, I'll make you up something for her. These should at least help with her symptoms,'' she explained while pulling down some bottles and assembling several packets from their contents. She gave these to Natsuki along with instructions for their use.

``Thank you, Sensei.'' Natsuki tucked the packets into a pocket, gave an abbreviated bow and turned to leave. ``I'm off to tell Sakomizu-sensei, and then back to Shizuru.''

``Take care,'' Yohko said to Natsuki's departing back. ``I hope Shizuru gets better soon.''

.

Natsuki headed down the hall to the faculty office at a pace just shy of a run. Fortunately Sakomizu was there, seated at his desk.

``Sensei,'' she said to catch his attention, bowing to him. As soon as he noticed her, she began. ``Shizuru is home sick in bed with a bad case of the flu. I just was here to get some medicine for her from Sagisawa-sensei. I'll need to take some time off to take care of Shizuru: she's that sick. I hope you can record this as an excused illness. If not, I'll just have to accept the consequences. Thank you, Sensei.'' She bowed deeply to him again then left, her hair a raven banner streaming behind her.

Midori turned to Sakomizu, suppressing a chuckle. ``Well, you've been told,'' she commented. ``I guess we might as well just go about our orders.''

Sakomizu sat, blinking for another moment, then looked back at Midori and sighed. ``I might as well. I don't know when I've heard that strong a conviction before. And I thought she was determined last week.'' He shook his head. ``She's willing to pay any price for Fujino.''

``And gladly,'' concluded Midori. ``I suppose we could talk to Yohko if you want to cross check her story.''

``I'll go do that, if only as a formality. She really was in a hurry. Normally she changes out of her riding suit before entering the school.'' He stood up. ``After checking with Sagisawa, I'll see what I can do.'' He shook his head, mildly surprised at himself. Here he was, taking orders from a teenager. He turned back to Midori before walking out the door. ``Kuga really has grown since the carnival.''

``That she has.'' Midori had to agree.

.

Natsuki quickly returned to her bike. Thankfully the disciplinary committee had not found it, or had chosen to ignore it. Natsuki was just fine with their lessened zeal now that Haruka had graduated. Right now she was just glad not to have to waste any time on them, as that would delay her return to Shizuru.

ooo OOO ooo

Back at the apartment Natsuki sprinted up the stairs, then quietly opened the door so as not to awaken Shizuru, should she still be sleeping. What she saw nearly stopped her heart. Shizuru lay on the hall floor, slumped over the chair where Natsuki had left her note.

``Shizuru!'' Natsuki sprang to her side and took her in her arms. ``Are you all right Shizuru?'' A hint of a sob escaped her lips. ``Please!''

``Nasski?'' Her voice was faint. ``You not leave me?''

``I'll never leave you,'' Natsuki declared, holding her tighter. ``I'm here.'' Natsuki fought down her own terror. Just how sick was Shizuru that she would slur and mispronounce the most precious word in her entire vocabulary, Natsuki's name.

Natsuki continued to hold Shizuru close, gently stroking her hair with one hand, hoping that touch and closeness would convey the love and reassurance that she didn't trust her own words to get across.

It seemed to.

Shizuru relaxed into Natsuki's embrace, loosening her grip on Natsuki's letter, which she had clutched tight to her chest as though her life depended on this physical talisman of Natsuki's love.

They sat here for a while, holding each other, not saying a word. Shizuru finally let out a contented sigh and squirmed a bit into a less uncomfortable position.

``Let's get you back to bed where you can rest more comfortably,'' Natsuki whispered.

``If you say so,'' Shizuru answered with a tiny nod. ``Thank you.''

``I'll need to let go for a bit so I can take my boots off,'' Natsuki said, only now realizing she hadn't. Seeing Shizuru collapsed had completely driven that normal task on entering from her mind. She laughed at herself. ``I forgot to, before.''

Shizuru agreed, a small smile growing on her face as she realized just how absolute among Natsuki's priorities was caring for her.

After shedding her boots, Natsuki helped Shizuru to stand. She leaned against Natsuki for support. ``Thank you, dear.''

Natsuki smiled, both at the thanks and more so at Shizuru's once more speaking clearly. It didn't cross her mind that _she_ had been the medicine that helped.

Shizuru was soon back in her bed. She let Natsuki take the letter and put it on the nightstand. Now that Natsuki herself was here, she didn't need to cling so tightly to it.

``Can I go get a washcloth to cool your forehead and some water to give you the medicine I got from Yohko-sensei?'' Natsuki asked?

``All right.'' Shizuru gave her a weak smile. Natsuki wasn't leaving, and she was doing all this to help.

``Thanks. I'll be right back.'' Natsuki kissed her forehead and stepped out, carrying last night's glass from the nightstand.

She soon returned with a tub and washcloth in one hand and the refilled glass in the other. She set both down, squeezed the excess water from the washcloth and laid it on Shizuru's' forehead to cool her off.

Shizuru gave a sigh that said the washcloth felt good.

Only then did Natsuki unzip her pockets to take out the medicine from Yohko.

She opened one packet and helped Shizuru to sit up and take it, then replaced the cloth on her forehead. ``Do you want to just rest for a bit to let the medicine take effect before I bring you breakfast?''

``That sounds good,'' said Shizuru. ``Go ahead and do whatever else you need to. I'll just rest here for a bit.'' She gave Natsuki a grin and gestured to her cell phone on the night stand. ``And I promise I'll call you this time if I need anything.''

``Really?'' asked Natsuki.

``Yes. Really.''

Natsuki decided not to push. She took the cloth from Shizuru's forehead, dipped it again in the cooling water, and returned it to her forehead after leaving a tender kiss there. ``Rest well,'' she said and left the room.

ooo OOO ooo

Natsuki took this time to change out of her riding suit. She wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while, after all.

She checked and saw Shizuru had fallen asleep again, so she retreated to the living room, took out her phone, and called.

``Natsuki?'' Shizumi was always glad to hear from her.

``Mom, I've got a question for you.''

``What's the matter?'' Shizumi was also adept at reading Natsuki's tone of voice.

Natsuki explained Shizuru's illness, what she was doing, and the medicine Yohko had given her. ``What else should I do for her?''

Shizumi reassured Natsuki that she was doing the right things. ``Shizuru never did get sick much, but when she did, rest and love seemed to do the best for her. And it sounds like that's exactly what you're giving her.''

``Thank you, Mom.'' Natsuki's gratitude was as warm as her blush.

``You're welcome, dear. And thank _you_ for all you're doing.'' Shizumi's thanks were just as sincere.

After a little small talk, Shizumi asked, ``Will this effect renegotiating the lease to allow both of you to live there?''

``Probably. We have a meeting with the property owner tomorrow. I hope Shizuru will be better for that. He's leaving right after that for a long business trip, so we can't really re-schedule.''

``But you're still worried.'' Shizumi read Natsuki's mood as clearly as her daughter could.

``Yeah.''

``Then, would you like me to have Toru give you a call? I know he'd be happy to talk with you about things.'' Natsuki could imagine her smiling face. ``And he loves helping you ...both.''

Natsuki thought for only a moment. ``Please. Thanks. I know I can use the help, and Shizuru will rest better without me bothering her about that.''

``And here you are again, more concerned about Shizuru than yourself.'' Shizumi's approval and love echoed in her quiet laugh. ``Thank you, dear.''

Natsuki realized that Shizumi had completely seen through her motivation, and even thanked her for it. And she realized that she didn't mind being so obvious to her; it even felt good. ``Thank you, Mom.'' She knew Shizumi would understand.

``I'm sure you want to check on Shizuru again, unless you have more you'd like to talk about.'' Shizumi once again read Natsuki's mood.

``You're right again.'' Natsuki gave a soft giggle. ``And that was all I wanted to talk about.''

``OK. I'll have Toru give you a call then. And if there's anything else I can do, or if you'd like me to come, please don't hesitate to call.''

``Sure. Thanks.''

``And please give my best to Shizuru.'' Shizumi's tone of voice told Natsuki what she herself meant to Shizumi. ``Take care.''

Natsuki found herself inexplicably smiling when she hung up the phone.

After a quick check that the okayu was ready but could wait, Natsuki set her phone to ``manners mode'' so the ringing from Toru's call wouldn't wake Shizuru, then snuck back to check on her.

She was asleep, with a peaceful, happier expression on her face. Natsuki sat down on the chair to watch her. That Shizuru seemed to be doing better lightened her own expression and helped quiet her own worries.

ooo OOO ooo

Natsuki had a little while to watch Shizuru sleep before her phone began to vibrate. She quietly headed out to the dining room before answering it.

``Dad?''

``Hi Natsuki. Shizumi said you might want to talk over the negotiations for adding you to the apartment lease. She told me why Shizuru may not be as much help right now.''

``Yeah. Please. Uh, Thanks.''

``Then my time is yours. But please, let me know if you need to stop and do something for Shizuru.''

``Sure.'' They both understood where Natsuki's priorities lay, and agreed on them too.

Talk then turned to the upcoming negotiations. Toru began by helping Natsuki clarify what her goals were and what Kamiya's would be. They then moved to strategy and tactics reach them. Natsuki was glad Toru had used her as a sounding board when he came through town earlier in the year. The discussions they had about his meeting then gave them a basis here, so they were able to quickly come up with a plan and explore several scenarios.

``Thanks for all your help, Dad,'' Natsuki concluded, ``and your time.''

``You know I'm happy to ...for many reasons.'' Natsuki could hear the sincere pleasure in his answer. ``I know you'll do well, so here's wishing you luck in your negotiations as well.''

Natsuki laughed. ``Thanks. Though you have more confidence in my abilities than I do.''

``Maybe that comes from being a Fujino.'' It was Toru's turn to chuckle. ``But we're usually right about you, aren't we?''

``Yeah,'' Natsuki admitted. ``You, Mom, Shizuru: I'm still learning what having a good family means. Thanks.''

``You're welcome. And I'm sure we can agree it's a win for all of us, as it should be.''

``True. But I want Shizuru to win the most.'' She paused. ``And speaking of her, I should probably go check and if she's awake and needs anything. Not to mention letting you get back to whatever you were doing.''

``I understand, but let me play `dad' for a moment and give you a little more advice.''

``OK.'' Natsuki wasn't sure where this was going.

``I can't—and shouldn't—tell you to try to feel less responsible for Shizuru while she's sick,'' Toru began. ``I know how deaf my ears would be to such suggestions were I worried about a similarly ill Shizumi. But let me at least try to convince you of this. Just because you are responsible, doesn't mean that you have to do everything yourself. Allow yourself to accept help from willing friends, and even ask them for it. It may help you convince yourself of this if you consider that this may assuage Shizuru's worries that you're doing too much—are sacrificing too much—for her. Not that you aren't perfectly willing, but if you can show her that your friends are helping take care of you at the same time you're caring for her, that will help with her desire to help and protect you.

``Remember, Shizumi and I are are just a phone-call away if you need anything. You know we'd like to help, but we also want to respect your independence. So please don't hesitate to ask. We'd really like it. It's hard to let go, but there comes a time when that is the job of a parent.''

``Thanks. I'll try.''

``Let me close by saying, thank you for taking care of my precious daughter. It makes me sleep easier knowing she has you there to care for her. For I know that there is no-one who loves and cares for her more deeply.''

``Thank you Dad.'' Natsuki could barely get those words out around the lump of gratitude in her throat, but they were the only reward Toru needed.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Food

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 5**

**Friends and Food**

* * *

Natsuki closed her phone after talking to Toru and returned to Shizuru's room. When she stuck her head in the door, she was greeted by a pair of open, crimson eyes and a faint smile.

``Feeling better?'' Natsuki asked.

``Yes, somewhat. Thank you dear.''

``Oh good!'' Shizuru's words lightened the weight of fear on Natsuki's heart. So too did the fact that Shizuru was looking and sounding much better than she did earlier this morning when Natsuki returned from her trip to get medicine for her. Perhaps the medicine was helping as well.

``I hope you didn't call and worry my folks,'' Shizuru began a new topic.

``I did call, and _all_ of us are _less_ worried now.''

``Oh?'' Shizuru could still put a paragraph of question into a single word.

``Mother gave me some advice on how to take care of you, and Dad and I talked strategy and tactics for the meeting with Kamiya-san.'' Natsuki gave a wry grin. ``He was happy to help, and we agreed it was better for you to rest and recover than to push yourself too much helping me prepare for the meeting.''

``Natsuki.'' Another paragraph of love and gratitude infused this word.

``And I made sure your folks knew that you have me here to take care of you.'' Natsuki concluded. ``That seemed to lessen their worries.''

``Then Mom's not coming out here on the next train?''

``No. Not unless I ask her to.'' Natsuki shrugged. ``Maybe she trusts me a little.''

``More than just a little,'' Shizuru countered, catching Natsuki's eye so she knew just how big an endorsement this was. ``I'd have expected her to make sure I was well taken care of, so if she's satisfied...''

Toru's words had given Natsuki a feeling that Shizuru's parents trusted her with their daughter, and Shizuru confirmed the extent.

``So.'' Natsuki didn't feel like talking about herself. ``How does some food now sound?''

``I could eat.'' Shizuru began to get up.

``Stay,'' Natsuki ordered. ``The okayu is ready now and I'll bring it to you here.'' Here momentarily stern expression turned tender. ``You should spend your energy on getting better, not waste it on wandering around.'' She stood up straight. ``Let me take care of everything else. That's what I'm here for.''

``Natsuki.'' Shizuru's voice was filled with how much this love and care meant to her. ``Thank you.'' She raised a finger. ``But if you also haven't had anything to eat yet, bring something for yourself and we can eat together. You need to take care of yourself too.'' She glanced at the clock, now approaching eleven, and a bit of the old impishness returned to her expression. ``Natsuki shouldn't skip breakfast.''

``This isn't the first time I have,'' Natsuki grinned back. ``But you're right. And I should say the same to you.''

Shizuru agreed with a smile.

Natsuki soon returned carrying a try with two bowls of okayu and a couple cups of tea. Shizuru had moved to sitting up partway up in bed while she was gone.

Natsuki set the tray down on the nightstand after clearing a few items off the top of it. Natsuki figured this was safer. With her luck, setting the tray on the possibly unstable bed was bound to end badly. She pulled the chair closer and sat down, then filled a spoon with okayu and extended it to Shizuru.

``Say, `Ah'.''

Shizuru happily complied.

After letting Natsuki feed her several mouthfuls, she held out her hand for the spoon. ``As much as I enjoy your waiting on me, it's not getting you fed.'' She gave a kind smile. ``And you need that too. I also think it would be a bit awkward for me to feed you while you feed me.''

Natsuki laughed and handed over the spoon. ``All right.'' She was gladdened that Shizuru felt enough better to both feed herself and also joke with her.

They continued lunch this way. When they finished, Shizuru looked up at Natsuki. ``Thank you. That was really tasty, and just what I needed.''

``It's just okayu,'' said Natsuki, ``nothing special.''

``Yes, but _you_ made it for me.'' This brought the blood to Natsuki's face so Shizuru forbore explaining that what made the okayu so good was that Natsuki made it with that most treasured of ingredients, love.

In spite of her embarrassment, Natsuki noticed this forbearance and changed the subject before Shizuru changed her mind and spoke more ...truth like that. ``So, now that you've had lunch, how about another round of medicine and a nap.''

``Sure. And I'll sleep better if you tuck me in and give me a kiss.''

Natsuki discovered changing the subject encouraged rather than deterred her girlfriend. Still, she was glad that Shizuru was feeling well enough to tease her like this, so she settled for letting her glowing cheeks frame the smile of love she gave her.

After giving Shizuru her medicine, tucking her in and giving her a kiss to sleep well, Natsuki took their lunch dishes back to the kitchen. She cleaned them up, then returned and sat back down in the chair to watch her sleeping girlfriend. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, and that was what she needed to do to recover.

.

Natsuki allowed her thoughts to wander back over her conversations with Shizumi and Toru this morning. His words came back to her, and prompted her to send out a brief text.

A short while later, her phone vibrated with an incoming call, and she once more snuck back out to the living room to take it.

``Mai?'' Natsuki answered. ``Thanks for calling me back.''

``What's up, Natsuki?'' Mai sounded a bit confused and more than a bit concerned.

``I don't know if you've heard, but Shizuru is sick in bed. I'm here taking care of her.''

``That explains you missing lunch with us.''

``Yeah. I only came in briefly to get some medicine for her from Yohko-sensei.''

``I see.'' Mai was busting with curiosity now. She figured Natsuki had more reason to call than simply to tell her this, but she kept quiet, knowing Natsuki would clam up if pushed.

``So, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. Would you mind coming over and helping make dinner for her this evening? And could you maybe pick up some stuff for it on the way? I'll pay you for it.''

``Sure. I'd be happy to. Would you like me to pick the menu too?''

``Yeah. I want Shizuru to get a good, nutritious meal, so...''

``No problem. We'll get both of you fed well.'' Mai gave a quiet laugh. ``So what time would you like me to show up.''

They arranged when Mai would arrive and she had Natsuki check on a few supplies in the kitchen.

``Oh,'' Natsuki added, ``send me a text when you get here instead of knocking. That way we won't wake up Shizuru if she's sleeping.''

``Of course.''

``And Mai,'' Natsuki concluded. ``Thank you.''

``You're welcome. Thanks for asking me.''

ooo OOO ooo

That evening, Natsuki got a text from Mai and quietly went to open the door for her. ``Shizuru's asleep,'' she whispered. ``Thanks.''

Mai smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, then handed Natsuki the grocery bags she brought while she slipped off her shoes. As the two walked down the hall, Natsuki quietly shut the bedroom door so their noise from the kitchen wouldn't wake Shizuru. They set the bags down on the counter there.

``So,'' said Natsuki, gesturing past the bags to the rest of the kitchen. ``What do you want me to do?''

``Well, I was thinking we could make nikujaga. The meat, potatoes and vegetables in that will be good for ...both of you, and we can make extra that you can reheat for another meal or two tomorrow.

``So she doesn't need something easy to digest like okayu?'' Natsuki wondered.

``It's her head and chest that are giving her trouble, not her digestion. This'll be fine, and the warm broth will help too.'' Mai laughed. ``Though it's probably good that we're not making something as spicy as curry.''

``OK. Though she seemed to enjoy the curry udon we had last night,'' Natsuki commented. ``And even if this isn't her favorite imobou, it still has potatoes in it.'' She gestured toward the grocery bags. ``So, what do you want me to do?''

``Do you think you could peel and chop the carrots and potatoes? I know your element was guns, not a knife, but...''

Natsuki laughed. ``But I think I can still do this without injuring either of us.'' She shook her head. ``Shizuru has taught me a little.''

When the nikujaga had almost finished simmering, Mai turned to Natsuki. ``Now comes the part only you can do.'' Her expression as she told Natsuki this could only be described as motherly.

``Oh? What?''

``I'll finish the last touches on dinner. You go see if Shizuru wants to join us or if she'd rather have you bring her dinner in bed. Give me a holler if you want me to set a tray for her.''

``Sure.'' Natsuki wiped her hands and headed for Shizuru's bedroom.

.

``Shizuru,'' Natsuki said softly. ``Wake up, dear. It's time for dinner.''

In response, her eyelids fluttered open around crimson eyes which widened into a smile as they awoke once more looking at their beloved Natsuki.

``Dinner?'' asked Shizuru.

``Yes. Mai came over and helped make it. Well, she did most of the work, so you don't have to worry about being poisoned.''

This earned Natsuki a small laugh at her self-deprecation.

``Would you like me to bring you dinner here, or would you rather come out and join us? I'm here to help, and I don't want you to overdo it.''

Shizuru's smile grew from her eyes to fill her entire face. ``If you will help me with my hair and into a fresh yukata, Natsuki, I'd be happy to come out and join you.''

``Of course.'' Shizuru's words lifted Natsuki's spirits. ``I'd love to. Which yukata do you want? I'll get your brush and do your hair after that.''

``How about the lavender one with blue iris?''

``Sure.'' Natsuki got out that yukata and helped Shizuru change into it. She then pulled a quilted jacket out of the dresser. ``And put this on too, so you don't catch a chill.''

``Is a dotera really necessary?'' asked Shizuru.

``Do you _like_ being sick?'' Natsuki asked in return, unwilling to risk a chill.

``All right.'' Shizuru saw that Natsuki would not give in on this, so she simply took the proffered garment and put it on.

While she did Natsuki took up the brush, sat down behind Shizuru, and began on her hair. Shizuru sighed happily and relaxed into Natsuki's tender ministrations. She silently regretted their completion. Dinner was waiting.

Shizuru finally considered herself ``presentable enough,'' so they headed out to the table. Shizuru leaned on Natsuki until they reached Mai's field of view, then walked by herself. Neither was sure whether she actually needed the support or just enjoyed Natsuki's closeness. Both would have agreed that either was sufficient reason.

Mai had finished the meal and set out the table for the three of them. She broke into a big smile when she saw the two come out together. ``Shizuru! I'm glad you're feeling well enough to come eat out here.''

``Thank you, Mai,'' said Shizuru as Natsuki gallantly helped her into her chair. ``That's only because I had some help.'' Her glance up at Natsuki said where that help came from and what it meant to her.

``And I used the same helper making dinner,'' Mai replied with a smirk.

``You two!'' Natsuki matched her exasperation with a little color in her cheeks.

Mai returned her look, unrepentant. ``And you had the same reason for helping both of us,'' she said, glancing significantly at Shizuru.

Natsuki's blush deepened, while Shizuru simply smiled back in happy agreement. She accepted their urging and took the first bite of dinner, savoring it. ``This is really good,'' she said, ``Thank you ...both of you.''

Natsuki let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. While she had confidence in Mai's cooking ability, she also trusted her own ability to make a mess of things. And Shizuru's health was far too important to mess up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting that Mattered

**Author's Note:**  
My muse and I would like to thank all of you who've stayed with us so far reading this story. We'd also like to thank all of you who've left us a review, and especially those who've taken the time to to share longer and more detailed thoughts. Hearing how my writing comes across, how it affects you, and what you think of it really helps me to learn what the stronger and weaker (as well as better and worse) parts are. And direct confirmation like this offers a much better boost to our motivation than simple numbers on a traffic graph could ever do. Thanks again. We look forward to seeing more of your reviews, short and especially long.

.

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 6**

**The Meeting That Mattered**

* * *

Next morning, Natsuki awoke once more to her alarm on Shizuru's sofa. Today was the day to meet Kamiya, and she hoped Shizuru would be well enough to go with her and lead the negotiations.

She padded into the bedroom, and found Shizuru awake, but not feeling her best. Perhaps it was the persistent cough she had which kept her from a sound, healing sleep. Natsuki gave her another round of the medicine from Yohko, hoping for the best.

``Why don't you see if you can get a little more sleep,'' Natsuki suggested. ``I need to pop over to the dorms to get some good clothes to wear to see Kamiya-san. We can eat breakfast once I get back.'' She took a closer look at Shizuru. ``Let's put off deciding whether you'll go until after I've come back and you've had sleep and food.''

``All right, Natsuki.'' Shizuru pulled the covers back up, hoping to get some healing sleep. ``You will eat with me?''

``Of course.'' Natsuki kissed her forehead. ``I'll be right back. Sleep well.''

.

Natsuki returned from the quick trip on her motorcycle to the dorms, carrying a bag with her good clothes. She peeked into the bedroom and found Shizuru awake. ``I'll go make us some breakfast,'' she announced.

``Hang up your outfit first, Natsuki,'' Shizuru countered. ``It'll wrinkle less that way. And I can easily wait.''

``Sure. Thanks.'' Natsuki could tell that, even sick, Shizuru was still thinking of her.

Breakfast was mostly leftovers from last night's dinner, just as Mai had planned. Natsuki made some toast to go with it so it would seem more like breakfast. Shizuru put on a dotera and walked out to the table to eat, explaining that if that was too much for her, then she was in no way strong enough for today's meeting.

When they had finished eating, Natsuki looked at Shizuru. ``So, how do you feel.''

``Not as good as I should. I...'' A cough interrupted her answer. ``I wonder how my negotiating skills are.'' She smiled at Natsuki. ``You can do it. You're good. Very good. I think you can do it without me. So...''

``Shizuru.'' Natsuki blanched. Her girlfriend definitely didn't look good, and if she she felt poorly enough to overcome her own pride and judge herself unfit to negotiate... then Natsuki had a hard time arguing with her judgment, no matter how much she wanted to.

Natsuki spent a thoughtful moment just looking at Shizuru, then opened her mouth. ``I don't think that I'm good enough to lead these negotiations, or even do them myself.'' She took a deep breath. ``But you often know me better than I know myself. And I trust _you_.'' She gave Shizuru a weak smile. ``So... I will trust your judgment of me and will try my best to believe I can do this, and I will also try my best at negotiating by myself.'' Her smile grew both softer and stronger. ``But please do your best to get better.''

``Natsuki. Thank you.'' Shizuru's entire heart was in her expression. That Natsuki trusted her enough to place Shizuru's judgment of herself before her own, and willingly, was one of the greatest compliments Natsuki could give. ``I will try my best, so please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself while you're taking care of negotiating for us. OK?''

``OK.'' Natsuki nodded. She was still trying to dispel her self-doubt, but agreed to try.

They retired to the bedroom where Shizuru watched and gave suggestions from the bed as Natsuki change into her nice clothes for meeting Kamiya. She had chosen a slightly more conservative version of what she wore to Shizuru's parents for their Christmas visit. She looked very much like a respectable young business professional rather than carefree college girl.

While she was dressing, Shizuru explained why this was the way to dress. It would move the impression of her toward ``business equal'' and away from ``immature kid.'' This would be useful both for leveling the negotiating field, and also for assuaging Kamiya's fears that she and Shizuru might be young and unreliable. They interspersed this with other talk about strategy and tactics for the negotiations. Mostly this was just going over what Natsuki and Toru had already talked about. Shizuru was better at buttressing Natsuki's confidence than her father, though Natsuki was still worried about having to carry the full load in these negotiations.

Shizuru gave Natsuki's outfit a final look over and check before she left, as they both realized that this dressing must seem ``normal and authentic.'' If it came across as dress-up or a costume, any positive effect would be nullified. Shizuru had confidence in Natsuki, and was able to convince her—mostly—by pointing out how well her dressing and deportment came across when they had visited her parents for New Year's. ``Remember when we were waiting for the Shinkansen how that salaryman thought we were the pair of business women he was supposed to meet.''

As Natsuki headed out the door, Shizuru took her hand. ``You'll do fine, Natsuki. Just remember I love you and believe in you.''

_Yes,_ thought Natsuki, _that really is the most important thing._ Holding tight to this thought to fight off her worries, she headed off.

Shizuru closed the door, then leaned up against it for a bit before heading back to bed. It seemed that helping Natsuki get ready for the meeting had turned out to be a full day's work for her, so it probably was best that she hadn't pushed and gone together with Natsuki. Her being really sick, or even collapsing, would not help their negotiating position and would certainly not contribute to the impression that they were mature and responsible. It helped that Shizuru and her dad both had confidence that Natsuki could carry off these negotiations, far more than Natsuki herself did.

ooo OOO ooo

Natsuki took a taxi to Kamiya's offices and was shown directly to a spotless conference room where he awaited. Kamiya was middle-aged, with precisely coiffed thinning gray hair, glasses, and the traditional businessman's black suit. She did not recognize the organization whose gold membership pin he wore on in his lapel. A pad of paper lay precisely aligned on the polished tabletop before him.

Once introductions were complete, Natsuki summoned her courage, mentally took Shizuru's hand, and began, ``Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I'm sorry that Shizuru cannot make it today. She sends her apologies as she is currently very sick at home in bed with the flu.''

This answered Kamiya's unstated question as why there was only one of them. ``I'm sorry to hear that,'' he replied. ``I hope she gets better soon.''

``Thank you.'' Natsuki moved directly to the main reason for the meeting. ``Anyway, we heard that you might have some concerns about adding me to Shizuru's lease as a second tenant. What can we do to allay them?'' Her tone implied that it was a simple matter of explaining things, and that once Kamiya understood, all would work out satisfactorily.

Kamiya blinked. This was not how he expected this meeting to begin. He was too experienced a negotiator to let it show, but he no longer felt the full advantage he expected to over this high-school girl, or even the pair of them he originally expected. ``Well,'' he began, ``the first issue is that you and Miss Fujino are still minors, so we'll need to make some arrangements for that as your seal on the lease wouldn't be legally recognized.''

``Of course.'' Natsuki nodded as if this was only natural. ``Shizuru's father is willing to put his seal to the modifications, just as he did with her on the the current lease.''

``Yes, his seal could solve that issue,'' Kamiya agreed. ``Although...'' He trailed off, unsure how to continue politely.

Natsuki mentally glanced at Shizuru again, then with this boost to her courage took advantage of his pause and uncertainty to break the silence, once again relying on her inner Shizuru for words. ``Since I have not rented from you before, Kamiya-san, it's only natural that you would want to know more about me and what kind of tenant I might be.'' She smiled. ``It would not do for me to be an irresponsible kid who caused problems for the neighbors or for your business, would it?''

He blinked again and had to agree. This was definitely not an ordinary schoolgirl. Natsuki didn't look that part, and she carried herself with enviable poise in this business meeting.

``Hopefully we can alleviate any concerns you might have about that,'' Natsuki calmly continued. She gestured in the direction of the apartment. ``I have been a regular visitor at Shizuru's for the past year and some. I hope that we haven't given you any cause for concern or caused you any trouble in that time.'' She looked directly at him. ``Shizuru has not told me of any complaints: I asked her specifically and she said she had heard none. We trust that you or Setoyama-san would have let her know had any issue arisen.''

Kamiya nodded for her to continue.

Natsuki ducked her head in thanks and continued, ``I don't expect that our lifestyle or behavior would change with me actually living in the apartment instead of visiting, though I would be spending more time there. While predictions always bring with them a chance of error, I would think that my visits give a much more complete picture of what type of a tenant I would be than you might get from the average prospective tenant,''

Kamiya again had to agree.

``And since we haven't heard any complaints...'' Natsuki concluded. ``Have there been any?''

``There haven't been,'' Kamiya answered, realizing as he did that he had just effectively agreed that Natsuki would be an acceptable tenant. If he denied that now, he would either have lied about the absence of complaints (declaring himself untrustworthy) or called her and Shizuru liars on her statements which he had agreed to here.

.

Seeing the echoes of these complex feelings pass over his face, Natsuki began the next topic she had discussed with Toru and Shizuru. ``Also, since I'm a year younger than Shizuru,'' she explained, ``it is natural for you to have concerns about my parents and perhaps want their seal on the contract.''

Kamiya nodded in agreement. She had again anticipated another of his concerns.

Natsuki continued, ``I agree that it would be in all of our best interests to have an adult—someone who can legally sign a contract—to cosign the lease on my behalf and assume responsibility for my actions here. We have checked with Shizuru's father and he is willing to do that. He is also happy to confirm that with you directly, if you so desire.''

Kamiya's eyebrows rose at this proposal, but Natsuki continued. ``You may also rightly wonder if my natural parents might raise any objections. I hope we can reassure you that they will not.''

Kamiya motioned for her to continue. He wasn't sure where she might go with this reassurance, but as he was beginning to feel uncertain about the course this meeting was taking he was willing to give her more rope in hopes she might tangle herself in it. It would give him time to think, and he was still confident in his own ability to recover later.

``My mother naturally will not,'' Natsuki explained. ``Indeed she cannot, as she passed away a decade ago.''

Kamiya's face showed a little of his surprise at this, but he quickly schooled it to sympathy for Natsuki and her loss.

``Also, Shizuru and I both feel my father will also cause you no trouble.'' Natsuki continued with the explanation. ``My father took Mother's death as an opportunity to go off an leave me in the care of the hospital—I was injured in the same accident which killed Mother—and then the schools which I attended. He pretty much leaves me alone except for depositing my monthly stipend—which he does do faithfully.'' She paused to pull a letter out of the portfolio she brought. ``Perhaps this might explain his intention not to interfere.''

Natsuki turned the letter right-way for Kamiya and pushed it across the table to him with both hands.

He took it and read. It was addressed ``To whom it may concern,'' and essentially emancipated Natsuki, specifically stating that she was free to make her own decisions regarding housing contracts among other things. And at the end of the letter, showing this was formal and official, was the vermilion imprint of Natsuki's father's registered seal.

When he had finished reading, Kamiya looked up. ``Yes, this does point to your father not interfering, and leaving you free to live life on your own.''

He paused for a moment and pondered all Natsuki had told him, and also the way in which she had presented her side of the discussion.

Natsuki waited quietly, again fighting her desire to do something now push their side in the negotiations. She was successful in not letting this show on her face, and the small smile which did was likely more effective than anything she could have said. But this smile was not one calculated to help negotiations, rather it came from her thinking of Shizuru, and remembering her teaching this morning. ``Natsuki, just as with Setoyama-han, there will come a time in the negotiation when the best thing to do is wait patiently and quietly,'' Shizuru had told her. ``You'll want to say something, that last word to push him to finally agree with us. I know. I have to fight the urge to as well. You did well with Setoyama-han. Patience is our best weapon at that time. It shows we have the confidence to wait until he comes around to our naturally right point of view, and also shows courtesy to let him think and conclude this at his own pace. Talking more at that point can actually have a negative effect, making him think we're trying to push him to a wrong conclusion without thinking, and thus making him inclined to reject us.'' Thus, Natsuki sat quietly, waiting with her hands in her lap while a faint smile played around her lips.

Kamiya finally broke his silence.

``You ladies have done your homework,'' he said, reluctant admiration filling his voice. He implicitly included Shizuru, as it seemed that she had helped prepare Natsuki for this meeting. He no longer called them girls; they had more than earned the title, showing more maturity than many far older he had dealt with.

``All right,'' He concluded, shaking his head. ``Let us assume for the moment that Miss Fujino can convince her father to cosign these amendments to the lease and assume responsibility for you as well. Is there anything you wanted to add beyond what Setoyama-san told me?''

``No,'' Natsuki answered, ``Those are the only modifications we would like to make.''

``Then I will write them up and have them back to you for both of your seals as well as Fujino-san's before I leave on my trip. Do you think you could get yours and his within a week? If you send them here, my secretary will take care of things.''

``That should pose no problem,'' Natsuki answered. She extended a business card across the table. ``And here is Shizuru's father's meishi. Since he will be officially signing the contract, I expect you might wish to talk with him. For that matter, may we give him your number? I don't expect there to be any problems, but I figure it would be more efficient for the two of you to talk directly.''

``Of course. I would be happy to talk with him.'' Kamiya looked relieved that neither Natsuki nor Shizuru were trying to insulate her father from him as they might have were they trying to impersonate him or work some other subterfuge.

``Would you like us to arrange for him to call you, or would you prefer to call him?'' Natsuki asked as Kamiya was examining Toru's meishi.

His eyebrows rose involuntarily for a moment as he took in just whose card this was. He had not realized he was dealing with the daughter of an officer of so prestigious a bank. That might explain some of Shizuru's skill in business dealings over the phone, but where had this Kuga Natsuki gained such? The Kuga name was not familiar to him. He'd expected to meet an immature, inexperienced pair of girls. Yet this Natsuki had not only avoided any missteps when he gave her extra rope hoping she would entangle herself, she had taken control of the meeting and assuredly steered the discussion so that her goal was the obvious answer. It was rare for him to feel outclassed like this, and never by someone so young.

He quickly schooled his expression. It wouldn't do to show surprise. On the other hand, this kind of backing made him feel both more and less worried about the outcome. If Fujino Toru put his seal on a contract, he would make sure that it was fulfilled, but heaven help you if you didn't fulfill your half. He tried to reassure himself that if Shizuru and Natsuki's behavior as tenants was anything similar to Natsuki's behavior here, and Shizuru's over the phone, then he would have nothing to worry about. Fujino Toru should also make sure of that.

``Thank you,'' he finally answered. ``I can call and save him the trouble.''

``Then Shizuru and I will let him know to expect to hear from you.''

Kamiya brought his mind back from his thoughts. ``Well, if you don't have anything more...'' When Natsuki indicated she didn't, he continued. ``Then I will send you the revised lease as soon as it's ready. I would appreciate your returning it with the needed seals. My office can handle that part while I'm away.''

He stood up, indicating the meeting was over. Natsuki followed his lead, then bowed to him. ``Thank you for your help. We look forward to hearing from you.''

``And you as well. We will talk again later,'' Kamiya concluded. ``If I can do anything more for you ladies, please let me know.''

They said their goodbyes, and the same office lady that showed Natsuki in, took her back out.

.

Once outside, Natsuki was torn between conflicting urges: to collapse quivering in relief that this was over, or to rush home as quickly as possible to see Shizuru. The second won out, barely, as she wanted to tell Shizuru about everything. She also wanted to check to make sure that Shizuru was doing all right. Her illness still meant any tranquility Natsuki showed was feigned.


	7. Chapter 7: Follow-ups and Action Items

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 7**

**Follow-ups and Action Items**

* * *

Natsuki quietly entered the apartment and poked her head into the bedroom.

Shizuru smiled back at her from the bed, looking happy and _much_ better. Natsuki thought this so glorious it deserved accompaniment by a choir of angels.

``Welcome home, Natsuki,'' Shizuru greeted her. ``How did the meeting go?''

And that, thought Natsuki, was better than any choir, for Shizuru was her angel and her voice was always music to her ears. ``I think it went all right. I can't read situations like you can, but Kamiya-san agreed to the modifications we wanted, that is if he does what he said he would.'' She wasn't going to let go of doubt on this until everything was fully, formally settled.

``Good for you,'' said Shizuru. ``I'm sure he will ...because you convinced him to.'' She smiled at Natsuki's blush and patted the bed next to her. ``Sit down, relax, and tell me how everything went ...that is, if you don't mind talking.''

``With you?'' Natsuki raised and eyebrow and plopped down on the bed. ``You know I always love talking with you.''

Shizuru's laugh healed another of Natsuki's worries.

``Well, if you want to start when I got there...''

Shizuru did, so Natsuki launched into the full account of the meeting, telling all she remembered.

When she had finished recounting everything, Natsuki asked, ``So, how do _you_ think it went?''

``You did fine,'' Shizuru gave her a big smile. ``More than fine, you were very good. I think you surprised him: not at all what he expected from a high-school or college girl, or a pair of them. It sounds like, as the meeting progressed, he treated you more and more as an equal, not a kid. And at the end he offered to call Dad. That's not something you offer that easily to those beneath you. I'm so proud of you'' Shizuru's voice was filled with that pride.

``That's all thanks to you.''

``No, that was largely your abilities.'' When Natsuki looked ready to protest, Shizuru decided there was no point in arguing over this, and asked, ``Then can we agree that it was mostly teamwork?''

``All right. It was teamwork.'' Natsuki agreed. She didn't really want to argue, and anyway working together with Shizuru—well doing most anything together with her—really did make her feel good. For that matter, the fact that there actually was an ``us'' to do things was a wonderful feeling in itself. The look on Shizuru's face said she felt the same way.

``But,'' Natsuki added, ``I'm still worried whether or not Kamiya-san will actually make the modifications we want. I know he agreed to them, but what if he finds a way to weasel out of them.''

``I don't think he will do that,'' Shizuru answered, ``But I can't prove it, and I don't think I could convince you not to worry ...unfortunately.'' Shizuru didn't add that she also couldn't drive the same worries from her head, no matter how much she might want to spare Natsuki any frustration.

``Thanks. Though you don't look completely unconcerned yourself.''

``I'm sorry, Natsuki.'' She didn't try denying it. ``Business tradition here holds `integrity' in high regard, and frowns on surprises in negotiations like ...we might fear. But I still do. After all, it sounds like Kamiya-han has spent several years working abroad, and we can't be sure he didn't pick up some non-Japanese attitudes there.'' She gave Natsuki a wry grin. ``But let's both try not to worry about what we have no control over.''

``All right. I'll _try._'' Natsuki's expression showed that she didn't expect to succeed. Her face brightened at a new thought. ``And we should also remember we have Dad on our side in this, and Kamiya-san said he would talk to him.'' She grinned. ``And Dad's a strong ally. After all, he's a Fujino.''

Shizuru smiled back, both at her father's support and Natsuki's description of it, but even more at Natsuki trying to help her not to worry. ``Quite true. What do you think of calling him to say `thank you' and let him know how well you did in the negotiations.''

``Sure, though I'm not sure I did that well.''

Shizuru laughed kindly at Natsuki's insecurity and pulled out her phone. ``Now?''

Natsuki nodded, so Shizuru dialed her father's number.

Toru answered immediately, and on hearing their voices, asked, ``So, how did your discussion with the property owner go?''

``We did it!'' said Natsuki. ``He agreed—''

Shizuru interrupted her. ``No, Natsuki. That success is more due to you than anyone else. _You_ brought him to agree to the changes in the lease.''

``If you say so,'' Natsuki reluctantly agreed. ``Though you helped more than you probably know.'' She would tell Shizuru later how her mental presence was what gave her the strength to face Kamiya by herself and sustained her through the negotiations.

Natsuki looked back at the phone. ``But we should also thank you, Dad. I don't know what I would have done without your advice, and especially your willingness to cosign for me...''

She trailed off at a loss for words, but Toru understood how much this meant to her. It also made him feel good that he could in some way make up for her own father running off and abandoning her. She deserved so much better than that.

Shizuru broke the silence, explaining that Kamiya had agreed to the changes they asked for and agreed to Toru cosigning for Natsuki as well as herself.

``I gave him your card, and he said he would call you to confirm the details,'' Natsuki elaborated.

``Of course. Thank you.''

The girls explained the arrangements for signing the official lease and passed on Kamiya's phone number.

``Thanks again Dad. We should let you get back to work,'' Natsuki concluded.

``I'm happy to be able to help, and talking to you is much more fun than the spreadsheet I was working on, anyway.''

They all shared a laugh at this.

ooo OOO ooo

Two days later, an official-looking envelope arrived for Shizuru and Natsuki from Kamiya. It contained the revised lease. A careful review showed he had included all of the modifications they agreed on. Looking at the last page they found he had already ``signed'' the lease with an impression of his company's registered seal. There were four more spots, one each for Shizuru and Natsuki's seals and next to them for Toru to cosign with his.

Kamiya's cover letter to them and Toru explained the three copies of the lease: one each for Toru, the girls, and himself. The letter was clear and businesslike and gave no indication what he thought of the two girls, but the promptness of his reply, and the care and professionalism with which he made the modifications were what one would give a professional equal, not a mere pair of flighty schoolgirls. For that matter, his sending the contract for them first for their seals, instead of to Toru, said good things about his opinion of them.

That evening Shizuru and Natsuki again called Toru to let him know the amended lease was in the mail to him.

``We checked and it includes everything we discussed,'' Shizuru explained.

``I noticed that the wording is identical where you cosign for me and Shizuru,'' Natsuki remarked.

``Good,'' said Toru. ``That's just the way I asked Kamiya-san to do it.''

Natsuki gave Shizuru a look of confused happiness. Toru had explicitly put her on equal standing with his own daughter. That was a surprise and an honor.

``That was one of the details we arranged over the phone,'' Toru elaborated. ``Kamiya-san seemed quite impressed with both of you. You weren't at all what he expected ...or feared.'' He chuckled. ``Natsuki, he even asked me if you really were just a high-school girl. You didn't come across at all like those he's known.''

Natsuki's face turned bright red. ``It's all due to you and Shizuru,'' she replied. ``_All!_ Thank you. I was so nervous there.''

``If you were, he never noticed,'' Toru added.

``You know for ...sure I was.'' Shizuru grinned at Natsuki's fishing for the right words as she spoke. ``I'm surprised my knees shaking didn't register on a seismograph somewhere.''

Toru laughed kindly. ``Honestly, I also get nervous in negotiations as well. The trick is not letting the other party know, or take advantage of that. It sounds like you have learned how to do that.''

``She has indeed,'' said Shizuru while Natsuki's blush deepened, if that was even possible.

.

After they hung up, Natsuki turned to Shizuru. ``How come I was able to hide my nervousness?'' she asked. ``Where did I learn that?''

Shizuru grinned, then turned thoughtful as Natsuki seemed to want a serious answer. ``Well... this isn't exactly the scariest or most dangerous situation you've faced. Then again, how many folks our age have actually faced death—of themselves and all that they love?'' Her smile turned knowing. ``That does tend to focus the mind on what's truly important.''

``That it does.'' Natsuki nodded. ``And thank you for waiting while I took so long to figure out what was important afterwards.'' She turned her now radiant smile on Shizuru. ``But I'm absolutely certain of that now.''

It was Shizuru's turn to blush. ``Thank you, Natsuki.''

The two spent a moment simply relishing their certainty of each other's love before Natsuki continued. ``Then again, I also had you to look to as an example of good behavior in these situations—or any others, for that matter.''

Shizuru grinned back. ``Then those times with Haruka proved useful. I'm sure she would enjoy knowing that. Haruka likes being useful.''

Natsuki joined her in laughing at their ``rivalry'' back in the Student Council.

ooo OOO ooo

When they received their copy of the lease back—Toru sent Kamiya his copy directly for speed—Natsuki looked to see how Toru had cosigned for her. The seal he used to cosign for both her and Shizuru was a bit fancier than she expected, and fancier than the one she remembered from the previous lease. Also unexpected was Shizuru's sharp intake of breath when she saw the imprints.

Natsuki looked at her quizzically.

``That's the official Fujino family seal,'' Shizuru explained, ``not just Dad's ordinary personal one. It means the whole Fujino family is backing us on this lease, not just Dad himself.'' She smiled. ``This also means that he talked it over with mother and she agrees. Not that it's surprising, but I know they long ago agreed to only use the family seal for important things that they both agreed on. So that means...''

Natsuki looked at her blushing girlfriend. ``Thanks again,'' she said, pulling her into a hug. ``I don't know what I've done to be ...part of this wonderful family, but...'' She closed her eyes against the tears and just held Shizuru tight, trusting her to understand just how much she appreciated this, how much it meant to her, and also the detailed explanation of why that she could not put into words.

``Of course,'' said Shizuru, returning the embrace. ``This is a gift to me as well, to both of us. I don't know if you remember, but Dad only used his ordinary personal seal on the previous lease. This is... It's as if he and mother want to record an official declaration that the whole Fujino family supports us ...setting up a household together.'' She dropped her voice. ``I hope that's something you might want.''

``More than I could possibly say,'' answered Natsuki.


	8. Chapter 8: A Family Visit

**Author's Note:**  
Now that Shizuru and Natsuki finally have their own home, I figure it's only appropriate to let them enjoy it. And how better to show that than with a family visit.

My muse and I want to say a sincere, ``Thank you,'' to all of you who've kept up reading this, and even more so to those of you who've shared your thoughts on the story. Both of us quite appreciate your time and effort.

.

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 8**

**A Family Visit**

* * *

Next month, Natsuki's graduation day finally arrived. Shizuru's parents surprised her by also coming to the ceremony. They wanted to show their support and good wishes, though the surprise was something cooked up between Shizuru and her mother.

That evening they took Shizuru and Natsuki out to dinner to celebrate. Natsuki enjoyed the fancy meal—the restaurant wasn't one she'd normally go to—though for her, the most treasured gift was simply going there as part of a family. Toru and Shizumi definitely treated her that way.

After concluding dinner with a relaxing desert they took Shizuru and Natsuki back to their apartment. When they arrived, the girls asked, ``Mom, Dad, would you like to come in and see our place?''

``Of course. We'd love to,'' Shizumi answered for Toru as well.

As they all got out of the car, Toru told their driver, ``This might not be long, Suzuki-san, but if we get to talking...'' He smiled. ``You know our family. I will call you when we're ready.''

``Of course, Fujino-sama.'' The driver gave the barest hint of a smile in return. He would find a nearby place to park, and be ready to return soon, but was glad he kept a novel hidden in the glove box as it would give him something to read if he ended up having to wait for a while.

.

The girls led them up the stairs, in the door, and then on a brief tour through the apartment—it wasn't that big. Shizumi picked up on most of the changes, some rather subtle, that the girls had made when Natsuki moved in.

The collection of family pictures atop the bookcase in the bedroom drew Shizumi's attention. In the center was a photo of her, Toru, Shizuru and Natsuki composed as a traditional family photo. They'd taken this when Natsuki came to visit this past Christmas. On one side was the one she took then of Shizuru and Natsuki, both in kimono with ``love'' literally written across their faces. On the other was a seven-year-old Shizuru dressed in a fancy kimono wearing her first obi for Shichi-Go-San. Next to that was a similarly aged, black-haired girl hugging a dog. The faces of the two adults on either side of her had been lost to whatever long-ago fire damaged this picture. ``Is this the little Natsuki?'' she asked.

``Yeah.'' Natsuki answered. ``And that was my dog Duran.'' She then quietly added, ``and my parents, though you can't really tell.''

``It's the last remaining piece of her childhood home,'' Shizuru explained.

Only Shizuru could interpret the glance Natsuki gave her, but she clearly understood Natsuki's unspoken, ``Go ahead, tell them the rest. Mom and Dad deserve to know.''

So Shizuru turned to her parents and began. ``Natsuki brought this here a couple months ago. She was so cute, hesitantly asking if she could keep it here.'' She took her girlfriend's hand. ``And I will never forget her explanation of why it didn't belong in her dorm. She said, `This is the last remaining piece of my childhood home, and I feel it belongs in my—' '' An infinitesimal shake of Natsuki's head caused Shizuru to change her words. ``...in _our_ home.'' Both girls were blushing by the time she finished her explanation.

``Of course.'' Shizumi smiled and nodded in recognition of the pictures around it. ``This is exactly where it belongs.'' She turned to Shizuru. ``And was that what prompted you to ask for this picture?'' She pointed to one of the young Shizuru.

``Yes, though actually it was Natsuki who wanted one of me as a child to go in ...our family photos.'' Shizuru continued holding Natsuki's hand as she answered. This obviously meant a lot to both of them.

``And you've included us in your family pictures,'' Shizumi added, pointing to the one of the four of them. ``Thank you.''

Toru and Shizumi were interested in seeing everything in the rest of the apartment as well, so the tour took longer than might have been expected given its small size. They finished up near the table where the girls had shared many study sessions and meals. Shizuru gestured toward it. ``Here. Please have a seat while we make some tea.''

.

Shizumi smiled and complied, as did Toru. Her desire to help was quelled not only by her respect for the girls independence, but also by the fact that the small kitchen was really only large enough for one person. So, she and her husband sat at the table and contented themselves with watching the two girls work together in that small space.

Shizuru and Natsuki worked together, seeming to know instinctively what each other was doing, their movements as much dance as anything else. Shizuru bent over while filling the teakettle so Natsuki could open the cupboard high above the sink to take down the large teapot. Natsuki then moved back to allow Shizuru to step over and put the kettle on the burner. And so the rest of the preparations continued: selecting the tea, setting a pair of trays with cups and some biscuits to go with the tea, and so on. The two accomplished this without having to exchange a word, and rarely even a glance, knowing exactly where the other was and what they were doing.

Shizumi and Toru watched this performance with mingled appreciation and wonder. When the girls were finished and brought the trays out to the table, Shizumi's smile broke into a peal of joyous laughter. ``Your preparations were a joy to watch. You two are so well matched. You got everything done and never once got in each others way; how you didn't seems a miracle. It was like...'' She paused searching for a comparison. ``It was almost like you shared one mind in two bodies doing this dance of preparation. It was like the grand ballet.'' She stopped, noticing that Natsuki's face had turned bright red and even Shizuru's cheeks showed a little color.

Toru smiled at his wife. ``I don't know if Shizumi and I could pull off a dance like that, even given how long we've been together.'' He chuckled and looked at Natsuki. ``Then again, Natsuki, you probably have and advantage over me in kitchen experience.''

``Don't sell yourself short, Dad. I know you could learn. ...After all, I did.'' Natsuki chuckled, completely serious yet still amused. ``Until Shizuru taught me, my skills in the kitchen were limited to instant noodles and mayonnaise... and severely lacking in cleanup.'' She glanced at her girlfriend who gave a confirming nod. ``Thank you again, Shizuru.'' They could all hear the sincerity in her voice.

``Then thank you for cleaning up here for us,'' said Shizumi.

Shizuru laughed at her assumption. ``Actually, Mother, we usually keep the place this clean. And Natsuki does at least her share of keeping it this way.''

``Thanks to your teaching me how,'' Natsuki added.

``You know how much your asking me to teach you means.''

Natsuki nodded quietly.

Toru glanced at his wife, then smiled at Natsuki. ``Good for you.''

``It's because it makes someone happy.'' Natsuki answered hesitantly, earning her another loving smile from Shizuru. The glance Toru and Shizumi shared spoke volumes of the love and caring in their own marriage.

Talk returned from housecleaning to what Natsuki had learned to do in the kitchen. Shizumi glanced over at her husband. ``I agree. I'm sure you could also learn, dear. And we also have the advantage of a more spacious kitchen to work in. Thank you.'' Her smile said she still appreciated this as a gift from him, and was happy to let him know. She also felt that the gift of so nice a kitchen was his way of helping her out, and it could help even on those days he was away or had to work late and was prevented from helping in person.

``So, even though this isn't a very large place,'' Natsuki explained, ``we've learned to make it work. It also has the advantage of being close to the university. Shizuru chose that well.'' The two exchanged a glance and Shizuru continued their thought. ``And also, it's full of memories which make it ...special to us.''

Shizumi saw some of these memories play across both of their faces. ``That makes it the perfect place for you, then,'' she replied. Her glance at Toru showed that the two of them shared their own special memories.

The four continued chatting, enjoying each others company as well as Shizuru and Natsuki's hospitality until far into the night. Natsuki was the first to yawn, but soon they all were. Toru looked over to Shizumi. ``As enjoyable as this is, we probably ought to head back to our hotel, otherwise we might not be awake enough to find our rooms.''

``You have a good point. We ought to go, if only so our hosts can get some sleep themselves,'' she answered with a small laugh.

Toru called their driver who said he would arrive quickly.

As they headed to the door, Shizumi turned to the girls. ``Thank you for sharing your apartment with us, and also showing what a lovely job you have done making it a real home for the two of you.''

Toru smiled and nodded. ``You've done well.''

``Thank you, Mom, Dad,'' the girls responded together.

Natsuki yawned once more as Shizumi and Toru were putting on their shoes in the entryway. When she and Shizuru moved to put on their shoes as well, Shizumi held out her hand to stop them. ``You don't need to bother showing us all the way to the car. It's not that far.'' She exchanged a glance with Toru which asked and answered some unspoken question.

``We all need our sleep,'' he added, ``so saying goodbye here is probably the most efficient.''

Shizuru opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn escaped putting the lie to the protest she was about to make. She looked at her parents expressions and sighed. ``All right. Take care and sleep well. And thank Suzuki-han for me.''

Her hand instinctively found Natsuki's, who concluded. ``Yes, please. And thank you for everything.'' She grinned. ``even the extra minutes of sleep.''

They reluctantly shut the door behind Toru and Shizumi. ``Bed?'' Shizuru asked.

``Sure.'' Natsuki stifled another yawn as they headed up the hall. ``Sleeping with you is the perfect way to end a perfect day. Thanks.''


	9. Chapter 9: Present

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 9**

**Present**

* * *

The following week Natsuki climbed the stairs to her and Shizuru's apartment. She and Shizuru had enjoyed lunch together then parted. Natsuki spent the afternoon getting things in order before she started her university classes. Shizuru was already done with her arrangements, so she had returned directly to their apartment, respecting Natsuki's independence.

Natsuki paused at the top of the stairs to look at the key and key-chain in her hand. Shizuru had given them to her this past Christmas, and they still brought a smile to her face every time she looked at them, even more so now that it was the key to _their_ apartment, not just Shizuru's. She took the treasured key, unlocked their apartment door, and entered.

``Hi dear, I'm home,'' she said, closing the door and taking off her shoes.

``Welcome home, Natsuki.'' Shizuru came out of the kitchen drying her hands, her face filled with the joy brought by Natsuki's greeting and comfort with their life together. ``How did your day go?''

``Fine. Nothing special. What about yours?'' Natsuki sensed that Shizuru had something to tell, and filling out forms and picking up textbooks made for boring conversation.

Shizuru picked up a small package from their table and handed it to Natsuki. ``This came for us,'' she explained. Her tone said it was significant, and that she too was curious about its contents.

Natsuki took it and read the address. ``To both of us? From your mother?'' She looked at Shizuru. ``You don't know what it is either?''

Shizuru shook her head.

``We'll just have to open it and find out,'' Natsuki concluded. They laughed and headed to the kitchen for a knife to undo the wrapping.

Opening the package revealed a white plastic rectangle inscribed with both of their names and a letter. They read it together.

.

_Dear Natsuki and Shizuru,_

_In this time of beautiful spring days I trust that you are both doing well. Thankfully your father and I are getting along fine._

_I am glad to hear preparations for the new term are going well for both of you, and that you, Natsuki, are handling the transition from high school to college well. Toru and I quite enjoyed coming to your graduation and seeing both of you again. We were honored to be there for this important milestone in your life._

_Thank you both for showing us your lovely apartment. It warms my heart to see you have a good home to start your life together, small though that home may be. I am also pleased to see each of you are putting your own, personal touches into it._

_A new home deserves a housewarming gift, but this really is nothing. I hope you will find the enclosed nameplate for your door useful. It isn't at all fancy, and you deserve better, but I thought that you would prefer something that fits with the feel of your apartment and your neighbors'._

_I hope you both are taking good care of yourselves. We look forward to seeing both of you again when it is next convenient._

_Love,  
Shizumi_

_PS: Toru would like to add something, so I'll hand the letter over to him._

.

The letter continued in a different, more masculine, hand.

.

_I hope that we got this plate the right size. It wasn't easy measuring the frame by your door while avoiding the notice of a pair of sharp ladies like you two. If I measured wrong __**please**__ let me know and we'll have one made that is the correct size. Shizumi and I feel it only appropriate that you have something like this, however small it may be, to proclaim your life together._

_Wishing you much happiness,  
Toru _

.

When they finished reading, the shifted their gaze to the nameplate. While it was made of plastic, their names were not simply drawn on in ink, but engraved in a more permanent style. They were also not written with lines mechanically the same width as is common with engraved plastic nameplates. Rather they mimicked the brush strokes of a skilled calligrapher, narrow here, wide there, flowing from one stroke to the next, making the names a thing of beauty while never sacrificing readability. Looking closer, it wasn't the typical stark black and white it appeared at first glance. The characters were colored a deep purple-blue, a mixture of Shizuru and Natsuki's favorite colors, and the plate itself was slightly off-white and would harmonize well with the color of the wall. Once again, Shizumi's eye for subtle beauty shown through.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked up at each other. ``How did you ever arrange to get such wonderful parents?'' Natsuki asked. ``And what did I ever do for them to accept me—and us—like this?''

``I have no answer to your first question,'' Shizuru said. ``But to your second—'' She took Natsuki's hands and looked deep into her eyes. ``You make me happy ...and whole.'' Her expression told Natsuki how happy she truly was, how much it meant to her, and that this truly was the complete answer.

``Like you make me,'' said Natsuki. She pulled Shizuru into an embrace that was as eloquent as Shizuru's expression.

.

Natsuki paused to grab a screwdriver as they headed out the door to put up their new gift. The new plate soon took up it's place in the frame by their door. Shizuru was about to crumple up the old piece of paper on which she had written their names that it replaced, when Natsuki stopped her. Smoothing out the wrinkles Shizuru made, she smiled at at her girlfriend. ``Maybe this should also be cherished, like certain flowers.''

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her. ``So my Natsuki has a sentimental streak?'' Her expression colored in memory of Natsuki quoting her words the first time they met.

Natsuki laughed at the teasing, more easy with it now, especially when it was accompanied by this loving expression. ``Well, beyond this being a nice example of _your_ calligraphy, this is the first place we announced to the world that we are a couple, ...a household.'' She smiled at Shizuru's coloring cheeks and equivocated, ``That is if you want to read it that way. I sure do.''

``As do I, my love.'' A blushing Shizuru took her hand. ``We should cherish things like this. It's not like we'll actually be able to start our own family register.'' She gave a small sigh of resignation ``...however much we might wish that society and laws were different.''

Natsuki nodded, drawing her close, adding, ``But we _are_ together, and we have your parents' support.'' The two stood close, holding hands, simply staring at the nameplate, savoring the feeling of home it gave.

The sound of a distant siren finally interrupted their reverie. ``We should call Mother and thank her,'' said Natsuki.

.

Shizuru dialed her phone and set it down on the table in speaker-mode. Her mother soon answered.

``Why, hello, Shizuru.''

``Hello, Mother,'' Shizuru and Natsuki answered in unison.

``I'm so happy you called. To what do I owe this pleasure?'' Shizumi always enjoyed hearing from ``her girls.''

``We received your housewarming present today,'' said Shizuru. ``Thank you for thinking of us.''

``We just finished putting it up,'' Natsuki added. ``Thank you.''

``Oh good,'' said Shizumi. They could almost hear her smile over the phone. ``I hoped you would like it.''

``We do,'' said Natsuki.

Shizuru expanded on her terse statement. ``We love how you chose it to be elegant, yet still fitting with our ordinary apartment. And you found a master of the brush to do the writing. It looks so much better than my scribbles.''

Natsuki made noises of stifled disagreement at this, not wanting to offend either Fujino.

Shizumi laughed, enjoying the girls playful interaction. This brought some color to Natsuki's cheeks and a happy smirk from Shizuru.

``It's from a small craftsman's shop in town. The father and son there work together to combine traditional calligraphy with modern technology to make signs like this. In addition to being skilled, they're also friendly and happy to do things specially for their customers.''

``You always know how to find craftsmen like this, Mom.''

Shizumi demurred, but Natsuki agreed, pointing out that Shizuru herself had learned some of this talent as well.

``I take it the size was all right?'' Shizumi asked, moving the conversation away from herself. ``Toru was worried about that. Unfortunately, he is working late again today, so I can't put him on.''

``It is,'' Shizuru answered. ``Please thank him for us.''

``His measurements were dead on,'' Natsuki added.

``We'll also leave him a message after this,'' said Shizuru.

``He'll love hearing from you.'' Shizumi knew her husband well enough to say this with complete confidence.

They talked on for a while about various topics: the classes the girls would be taking this term, their friends, Shizumi's garden, and other details of all their lives: the things friends and family share.

When they had finished, Natsuki and Shizuru together sent Toru a text message thanking him for the nameplate, and telling him his measurements were accurate. They left this as a message so as not to disturb him, as they knew he would be hard at work.

.

For a long while after this, whenever Shizuru and Natsuki came home together, they would pause and spend a moment just looking at their nameplate: savoring their love for each other, their home together, and the love and acceptance of Shizuru's parents.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I have a little bit for those of you wondering on sources of inspiration. In this case, my muse saw the ending of the first chapter of the manga **Fu Fu** [**Wife and Wife**], by Minamoto Hisanari (the second to last page, of the chapter in fact), and served up the image in the last paragraph here: Shizuru and Natsuki holding hands, looking fondly at the nameplate to their apartment with both of their names on it. She then gave me the tidbits for these past two chapters, showing the path that brought them to standing there. And, yes, that path is completely different from the one Sumi and Kinana take in the manga, except of course for their love.


	10. Chapter 10: Gift

**Author's Note:**  
Here is a little stand-alone piece. It fits into the overall story time-line here, so I'll include it as a small bonus. I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff.

.

**Home of the Heart: Chapter 10**

**Gift**

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru were walking back to their apartment one late April day. A gentle but steady rain gave them the excuse to cling to each other as they walked under their shared umbrella.

``This rain may do in the last of the sakura this year,'' commented Natsuki. In years past, she would likely have ignored their blooming, much less commented on it to anyone else, but life with Shizuru was changing her outlook. She smiled at the thought. Shizuru had brought so much good into her life.

``It looks that way,'' Shizuru responded after a bit. ``The leaves are coming out too, so we wouldn't have much more time to enjoy them this year anyway.''

They continued walking in silence. A single flower fell from the tree they were passing and floated gently to the ground right in front of them. They stopped.

Shizuru stooped and picked up the blossom so they could look at it more closely. It lacked the perfect symmetry some look for in such flowers. It looked half-squashed, as if it had grown constrained by neighboring flowers or branches. Yet this very lack of perfect symmetry gave it a beauty all its own, one that arose from not having the expecting form, one that came from growing around and in spite of the hardships imposed by its position on the tree.

They stood there, looking at the flower, thinking, then looked at each other. ``Yes,'' they agreed, turned, and walked back up the street and into the neighborhood shrine. There they placed the flower at the foot of one of the foxes guarding a subsidiary shrine. They bowed, clapped and both silently prayed similar words, ``Thank you for showing us the beauty of the sakura this year, and for giving us this blossom.'' They bowed again and resumed their walk home.

Once home, Shizuru started some tea while Natsuki shook out their umbrella and set it up to dry in the doorway. As soon as the tea was ready, they sat down together on the sofa and Shizuru poured them each a cup. ``Thank you for going and presenting that blossom to the shrine with me,'' she said.

Natsuki shrugged. ``You're welcome. It... seemed the thing to do.'' She took a sip of tea, looking at Shizuru and letting her gaze convey the ill-formed thoughts she could not put into words. Natsuki appreciated this perceptiveness, though it made surprising her girlfriend difficult. So, she simply smiled, trusting Shizuru to understand the vague way she felt the blossom was almost a message to them, a blessing from nature on their relationship. And if nature itself approved of their relationship, then there was no way it could be called unnatural. That was truly something to say ``thank you'' for.

Shizuru nodded, understanding, then answered out loud. ``That it did. Especially after we were so pointedly given that blossom. I... wanted to say `thank you' for that gift of beauty ...and more.''

Natsuki nodded, agreeing, grateful that she was learning to understand Shizuru's talking on multiple levels at once.

Shizuru continued, ``And it wasn't as if we could preserve it either. It would seem rude to try to preserve it by pressing when it seemed to have grown in tight quarters already.''

``Yes, and I wouldn't know what to do with a pressed flower anyway.'' Natsuki laughed quietly at herself.

This broadened Shizuru's smile. ``It's like we were saying earlier. We are blessed with the beauty of the sakura for only a brief time, and we enjoy it fully then, maybe even more so because we realize it will be taken away.''

Natsuki blushed then explained her reaction. ``But... I'm glad not all beauty is short-lived like the sakura.'' She took Shizuru's hand ``I want to enjoy your beauty—and love—for a very long time.''

Shizuru's cheeks reddened to match hers. ``I hope so too. You are a beauty of which I will never tire.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
They say, ``write what you know,'' so I choose to give Shizuru and Natsuki this experience that I had one spring in Tokyo. There was no Natsuki or Shizuru next to me to share it with, so that part is invented, but the rest pretty much happened to me exactly as written. This also means that life pretty much handed me the metaphors in here, for which I can only say, ``Thank you.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
And so we come to the end of ``Home of the Heart,'' though not of Shizuru and Natsuki's lives together. They now in truth have a shared home where both their hearts will dwell, and have taken these further steps down their road of mutual love and growth. Once more they benefited from the help of friends and family. I hope you have enjoyed sharing these steps with them.

At times I wonder if I have written some characters in here—Shizuru's parents, for example—to be too ideal and good. My defense is the advice of an artist friend, ``Do not always draw what you see, draw what you want to see.'' I am thankful for those I know who truly are this nice and truly wish there were more people like them in the world. I hope that you all have some equally nice people in your lives.

My muse and I appreciate your reviews, and we both look forward to seeing your thoughts on the entire, completed story. Short comments are sweet, but we especially appreciate more detailed reactions telling us what worked in the story (and what didn't, as that's just as important to learn, if not more-so). Thank you for your time reading, and responding.

I have a couple more ideas for stories, but we will have to see whether my muse decides to help, or to tease me by playing keep-away. She has done both in the past. Anything you can do to entice her will be appreciated.


End file.
